Ren Needs Help!
Ren Needs Help! is the 21st episode of Season 4 and episode 70 of the series. Summary Ren acts completely insane after Stimpy destroys his Glass Coffee Table collection and tries to jump into the garbage disposal, Stimpy has him committed to Shady Brain Farm, a lunatic asylum. Ren feels at home until it is time for group therapy. The fire chief claims that the food is fake (made out of horse hooves and tire chains). He also claims that the president is fake and that they put him in a fake suit and he gives speeches on the moon. Next, Muddy Mudskipper induces the yak into grating his rear end with a cheese grater by saying the word "cheese". When Ren explains about how he smacks his roomate, the therapist and the patients become terrified of him. Later that night, Ren writes a letter to Stimpy saying that he is having a swell time at the asylum and wants him to visit him. A few months later, during lunch, Ren asks for a T-bone steak, a filet mignon, and a pickle. However, the lunch attendant simply gives him creamed corn like everyone else. Afterwords Stimpy visits Ren at the asylum with a baby. Stimpy hands Ren the baby, blushing. Ren thinks the baby is cute until he realises the baby has a strong resemblance to a guard in the room , leaving Ren confused. Ren is back at the asylum cafeteria, looking sleep deprived. He gets more cream corn. This drives Ren over and edge and causes him to throw his lunch tray at the wall. He precedes to explain to everyone that they aren't crazy, they're just stupid. Egged on by Ren, the other patients leap out of the window to escape. Two men rush into the room and bundle Ren up in a straitjacket. In the end, Ren is seen as a fake president giving a speech on the moon, explaining to the American people that the bombing will begin in five minutes. Production Music - Hollywood Epic – Jack Beaver - Tourmaline – Therese Brenet and Fateful Hour B – Henryk Kuzniak - Junior Miss – Len Stevens - Main Street – Alec Gould - Declamatory Chords – Alan Braden - Easing Tension – Paul Orm - Unsolved Mysteries – Graham Preskett - Air Raid – Gerhard Trede - Trouble Spot – Van Phillips - Drums and Timpanis – Hans Conzelmann, Delle Haensch - Charleston – Hans Conzelmann, Delle Haensch - Trouble Spot – Van Phillips - Miss World (b) – Tony Kinsey - Harp Gliss 2 – Otto Sieben - Cold Sweat – John Scott - Point of Departure I – Gregor F. Narholz - Dramatic Cue (d) – Ronald Hanmer - Declamatory Chords – Alan Braden - Dramatic Cue (g) – Ronald Hanmer - Smouldering Fury (a) – Trevor Duncan - Dangerous A – Mladen Franko - Static Link (f) – Gregor F. Narholz - Sphere Crystals – Gregor F. Narholz - Harp Gliss 2 – Otto Sieben - Blood and Sand – Ronald Hanmer - Springtime for Lovers – Len Stevens - Harp Gliss 2 – Otto Sieben - Blood and Sand – Ronald Hanmer - Dramatic Cue (g) – Ronald Hanmer - Unsolved Mysteries – Graham Preskett - Hi-Hat – Derek Holt, Gary Moberley - Flute Link (d) – Richard Myhill - Unsolved Mysteries – Graham Preskett - Charge – Richard Myhill - William Tell Overture – Gioachino Rossini - Static Link (f) – Gregor F. Narholz - Hail to the Chief – Graham De Wilde Gallery renneedshelp1.png renneedshelp3.jpg renneedshelp4.png renneedshelp5.jpg renneedshelp6.jpg Trivia/Goofs *If you listen closely, you can hear "Look at you!" in the background before Ren actually says it. *It is implied that the yak is given shock therapy. *The crossword puzzle Dr. Sloth is working on whilst pretending to take notes has the words "Dumb", "Idiot", and "Commie" on it. *When Ren first sees Dr. Sloth hanging from the overhead branch, it is empty. But in the next scene there are some berries hanging from the branch. *When Stimpy finds Ren in the bathtub putting on lipstick, Ren's teeth are clean. But in the next scene, but the camera zooms in one his mouth, suddenly there's lipstick stains on his teeth. *When Ren stats he's going to "end it all" it's actually another term for committing Suicide. Category:Season 4